


Fear and Reason

by Dust (sugoi)



Series: A Future Sought [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/Dust
Summary: Why couldn't he understand this was all for him? her last ditch efforts to save her beloved, terrified risen, from non other then his own desperate foolishness!
Relationships: Felwinter/Timur (Destiny)
Series: A Future Sought [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017019
Kudos: 3





	Fear and Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just separating last octs anthology before i update the zombie one..since it's still ongoing  
> This does actually take place in AFS universe so here it is.
> 
> Just sad ghost rambling...and plotting

She could see it, in his stance, in the arch of his shoulders, the tilt of his head, Felwinter was furious.

But it never manifested explosively, hundreds of years alongside the disciplined exo taught the ghost that anger existed outside the orthodox confines of vocal or even physical expression.

No, instead it coursed through their bond like a acrimonious serpent, but only briefly before the Exo severed that shared connection in it's entirety as well.

"So have you" the Exo left the room without a word more, leaving the stunned ghost behind with the abandoned ship

His words were calm, cold even but they stung like the lick of a sniper's shot, in that moment Felspring was little more then a strange drone again, and he a terrified and untrusting Exo, a wall stood between the two, despite the years they had spent perilously building a bond stronger then even that of blood.

Indeed she had tried to exploit that bond, but only for his sake! 

Why couldn't he understand this was all for him? her last ditch efforts to save her beloved, terrified risen, from non other then his own desperate foolishness.

Not for the first time did she curse the people and iron lords, who had sent them down this path of doom, curse Aarthi and her blind naive accusations, curse Timur for bewitching her risen with hope, for poisoning his mind with the ideals.

Ideals that dictated he should sacrifice more then the meager safety he had, for the good of a whole instead of his vulnerable person.

Why was everyone so selflish?! Why couldn't they just leave them in peace?

The chill of terror flooded the little ghost's frame, there was no mistaking it as hers for SIDDARTHA GOLEM had severed their bond for the time being.

And who knows how long it would be for him to see fit to grace her with the privilege of reentry into the confines of his depthless mind.

His mind had been so hectic lately, after the discovery of the bunker in the cosmodrome...the trap he's willingly walking into.

The red beacon of site six blinking tauntingly, haunted her every moment, the tyrant would have his son.

"Think Felspring, Think!"  
She needed a plan...

She could not depend on Felwinter this time, for her risen was blind and desperate, he likely would have willingly walked into that malicious warmind's web despite knowing it would be the death of him, so long as he could get his hands on SIVA's blueprints.

But Felspring was wiser then this, she had to be, this is why the traveler sent her to him, even if he no longer trusted her, she would protect her risen even if it would cost her every ounce of light that kept her gears moving, she wouldn't let the warmind manipulate her charge...Rasputin could and would not have him!

Not on her watch!

Felspring...it was a funny name, she sacredly recalls the night he granted her this title, staring up in awe, bundled snuggly within the warlock's warm robes, safe from the frigid air of the cave they holed up in for the night.

His words even, and thoughtful as he explained why he chose the suffix "spring" and the play on his name, seemingly unaware of the jittering, prideful ghost resting on his lap.

It was a good night...It was like being knighted by a king, such a title was as priceless to the ghost as her light was to her risen.

A name lasted forever, even when the time came for them to cease to exist and light yielded to darkness, and the world stilled under it's onslaught.

He would still be felwinter, and she Felspring.

And she would forever be his ghost, and he her risen.

Together they would transcend eternity, if in names alone, or even in death so be it.

But that doesn't have to be today...

When the end comes to greet them, and the traveler's gift recedes for the final time, she wants to die alongside her risen fighting a battle they can't escape, backed into a wall fighting tooth and nail until both their lights run drier then the surface of mercury.

Well deserving in their final rest.

But this...this is not honorable it's stupidity and likely a fruitless endeavor, this is not how they should go.

And it won't be...not if she can help it...

Slowly she floats outside the bunker, it's old doors screeching closed as the ghost gives a final glance at the abandoned ship and all it's promises of a safe future.

For the first time Felspring needed help, help outside of what Felwinter could give her, the only uncertainty was, if they would...

Would she sign a death warrant on her and Felwinter, she herself preached of the safety in secrecy, yet here she was about to turn against everything she had taught not only Felwinter but herself, the laws of their survival.

When she transmuted into the keep the halls were empty, most iron lords having already retired or down in the town's taverns drinking to their trivialities.

Felwinter was there too..somewhere.

Her risen had made himself scarce, but she knows he is still there, hiding away from her and her persuasions like a testy child.

Yet hide as he might he'd never leave without Felspring, but for now distance was fine, better even.

For once she was glad the exo cut off their mental link in his silent fury, he would be unaware, unsuspecting of her betrayal.

And while it sickened her to betray the one she relied on most, and in turn relied on her, it was NECESSARY.

This is was what she told her self as she gently knocked on the iron lord's door, steeling herself as uncertainty answered.


End file.
